This invention relates to a novel multi-functional lubricant additive which is a dispersant, antioxidant and antiwear VI improver additive when employed in a lubricating oil composition.
It is well known to those skilled in the art that hydrocarbon lubricating oils must be formulated by addition of various additives to improve their properties.
In the case of lubricating oils, typified by those employed in railway, automotive, aircraft, marine, etc., service, it is found that they become degraded during use due inter alia to formation of sludge which may be generated by deterioration of the oil or by introduction of undesirable components from other sources including the fuel or the combustion air. In order to maintain and improve the properties of the lubricating oil, various additives have heretofore been provided; and these have been intended to improve the viscosity index, dispersancy, oxidative stability, antiwear properties, etc.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an additive system which imparts to lubricating oils these improved properties of viscosity index, dispersancy, antiwear properties and oxidative stability. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.